Knowing
by MickTheChick
Summary: Robb and Theon are finally forced to address Lonny's close relationship with Minisa by her parents. Set in the "Fawn"-verse.


ASOIAF: Modern!AU

Knowing

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Robb and Theon are finally forced to address Lonny's close relationship with Minisa by her parents. "Fawn"-verse.

* * *

Robb thought nothing of it when Roslin called, inviting him and Theon over to hers and Edmure's for lunch one weekend. But the moment they stepped through the threshold of the Tully home and he caught his uncle's scowl, Robb knew this had been a trap. He looked over at Theon, who simply gave him a look that read: _Told ya so. _Robb rolled his eyes and followed Roslin and Edmure onto their back patio where Roslin had laid out a nice lunch of sandwiches, chips, and ice tea. They all took their seats quietly.

"Okay, what did Lonny do?" Theon asked right off the bat, reaching for a sandwich. Robb slapped his hand away. He was not going to eat during this conversation. The food might as well just be props on a set. Roslin laughed nervously. "Nothing, nothing. Lonny's a wonderful boy. Right, Edmure?" Roslin said, smiling anxiously at her husband. Edmure grumbled something. Robb heard skin hit skin under the table and it shook silently, Edmure cringed and Roslin gave him a pointed look. "_Right_, Edmure?" She asked once again. Edmure sighed. "Yes. Yes, he's an oka—_great _kid." He replied begrudgingly.

"Then why are we here?" Robb asked with confusion. Roslin and Edmure exchanged looks. Roslin seemed nervous, Edmure looked less than happy. Roslin sighed and started, "Well, they're both around that age now…" Theon groaned.

"Don't remind me." He muttered under his breath. Robb rolled his eyes and smiled at amusement at his partner. Lonny was only fifteen. He was practically still a little boy.

Robb looked back at Roslin and Edmure. "If you're worried that they might try anything, just know that I made him look at so many pictures of venereal diseases and childbirth and parenthood that I'm pretty sure he's scared of sex now." Robb said confidently. If only all boys could have weak stomachs like Lonny. Maybe then he wouldn't have to worry so much about Nasreen when she got to his age.

But Roslin and Edmure exchanged look again, and this time Roslin looked nail-bitingly nervous and Edmure looked as if he were barely containing his anger. Robb looked over at Theon, who looked just as confused as him, and they both looked back at Roslin and Edmure. Finally, Roslin spoke.

"Well, you see, yesterday, when Minisa and her brothers came home from school, Gabriel said that he saw Lonny and Minisa…" She bit her lip. Edmure growled.

"_Kiss. _He saw them _kiss._" He said through gritted teeth.

Robb and Theon looked at each other with surprise. Theon smirked. Robb pinched his side under the table and the cruel twist of his lips disappeared, replaced by a pained expression. Theon scowled sideways at Robb, but didn't smirk again. Robb looked at Roslin and Edmure apologetically.

"I'm sure this is all a mistake. I'm sure it was just a _friendly _kiss, like on the cheek." Robb said. Edmure gave Roslin an irritated sideways scowl. Roslin rolled her eyes at him. She cleared her throat.

"That's what we thought at first, but then…um…Wendel said it was on the lips."

"The lips?" Robb asked. Roslin nodded.

"As in the romantic kind of lip kiss?" Robb asked. Roslin nodded.

"As in Lonny and Minisa are in a relationship that none of us knew about?" Robb asked. Roslin nodded. Robb slowly turned to Theon with a smug smile.

"Told ya!" He exclaimed. Roslin and Edmure blanched. "Excuse me, what?" Edmure shouted. Theon grumbled as he dug through his pocket for his wallet. He pulled it out, opened it, and handed Robb a couple of bills. "I knew I should have bet lower." Theon muttered.

"Again_, excuse_ me?!" Edmure shouted. Theon and Robb looked over at him, as if just remembering he and Roslin were even there.

"What? Did you not see this coming?" Theon asked boredly.

"Of course not!" Edmure shouted. "Why? Did you?!"

"Well yeah, since they were little actually." Robb said. "It was kind of obvious what path those two were going down." Edmure and Roslin looked flabbergasted.

"And the bet?" Roslin whispered.

"Theon and I had a little disagreement on when the two would realize they were meant to be. I said fifteen and thirteen, Theon said seventeen and fifteen. I won." Robb explained. Edmure gaped like a fish.

"And you didn't think to _tell us_?!"

"We thought you knew." Robb said.

"Everyone else did." Theon added, sneaking a sandwich off the tray and biting into it.

"Everyone?" Roslin piped up. Robb and Theon nodded.

"My mom, dad, Sansa, Podrick even, Arya, Gendry, Bran, Meera, Rickon, the dogs too I think," Robb listed off the names casually. Theon swallowed a bite of sandwich and continued with, "My sister, my mom, my uncle on my mom's side, Nasreen—by the way she called dibs on maid of honor at their wedding—and, like, every single one of mine and Robb's coworkers." Roslin and Edmure blinked dumbly.

"How did we…" Edmure mumbled. "How did we miss this?" Roslin asked.

Theon shrugged and bit into his sandwich. Robb smiled apologetically once again.

"Don't feel bad. All of us are a little blind sometimes, especially to love." He said, giving Theon a discreet sideways glance. His partner looked away with pink cheeks.

"So, so what do we do now?" Edmure asked, his voice strangled.

"The only thing we can do without provoking Minisa's rebelliousness and Lonny's defensiveness. Let them tell us themselves when they feel ready." Robb said.

"When will that happen?"

"Give it a few weeks." Theon said. "Lonny is really bad at keeping secrets. And Minisa, well, you know Minisa."

Edmure and Roslin looked at each other, but then looked at Robb and Theon and nodded almost sadly. It must have sucked to be out of the loop, Robb thought. He flushed when he realized how hypocritical that sounded considering he and Theon hadn't realized how much they liked each other until they were in their twenties. Not that Edmure and Roslin needed to be reminded of that.

* * *

They left Edmure and Roslin's some hours later with a Tupperware container of sandwiches. When they got home, they found Lonny crashed on the couch with a Winterfell Wolves hockey game playing on the television. Robb sighed.

"I've told him a million times to take naps in his own room." He grumbled.

"Maybe if you got him a TV in his bedroom," Theon said with an eye roll.

"So he can stay up all night watching trashy television? Hell no." Theon laughed.

"You know you sound more like your mother everyday, right?" Robb scowled at him.

"I do not. I just happen to be a better parent than you." He replied. Theon looked pleasantly taken aback.

"Better parent than me? How exactly?" He asked. Robb shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't spoil our children rotten." He supplied. Theon shook his head and headed into the kitchen to put up the sandwiches.

"Maybe that's why they like me better!" He called as he disappeared around the corner. Robb shook his head, but didn't reply. Instead, he started shaking Lonny awake.

"Lonny, wake up." He whispered. Lonny groaned and his eyes opened a fraction.

"Dad?" He asked groggily. Robb put his hands on his hips and gave his step-son a stern look. "What did I say about the couch?" He asked. Lonny's eyes went wide and he quickly scrambled off the couch.  
"Sorry, sorry. It was an accident. I was just watching TV and I dozed off!" He explained. Robb chuckled. "Just don't do it again. We brought home sandwiches from Edmure and Roslin's. Go get yourself one, and tell Nasreen too." He said. Lonny nodded and started towards the kitchen.

Robb watched him go and then turned to the couch to straighten it up. He froze at what he saw when he lifted the blanket Lonny had left behind. He smiled to himself and stuffed the small object in his pocket. He'd sneak in to his room and leave it on Lonny's dresser later.

After all, Minisa would be devastated if she lost one of her favorite earrings.

* * *

**A/N: To Veridissima who requested more Lonny x Minisa. I really like this couple. Next time I should actually show some interaction between them, though, I guess. **

**Hope you like it, and please check out and review my other stories set in the "Fawn"-verse, and other ASOIAF stories, as well. **

**And remember, I take requests now, too. So shoot me ideas for anything you'd like to see in the "Fawn"-verse. Couples, situations, etc. etc. **

**See ya, guys! **


End file.
